101 Ways to Make Kanda Mad
by Starisia the Shadow Demon
Summary: Exactly what the title says... Me, my Friend Atsuma-1, and my dark side come up with ways to make a certan Samurai mad! Rated for language, Yullen, and Lucky!
1. Chapter 1

101 Ways to Make Kanda Mad

Atsuma: Starisia is unavailable at the moment, she is currently…

Kanda: *Draws Mugen*COME BACK HERE WENCH!*Takes off after Starisia*

Atsuma: Running for her life. I'm gonna miss her. Oh well, I'm sure a review would comfort her in the afterlife.

Starisia: WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON ANYWAY!

Atsuma: The side with the short temper and the sword.

Starisia: Some friend you are!

Atsuma: You brought this on yourself, and unlike you, I don't have a death wish.

Kanda *Turns on Atsuma* didn't you have a part in this?

Atsuma: Um… See ya! *Runs away while Kanda is distracted by Starisia.

Kanda: Che, Coward.

Starisia: *Sweatdrops* you said it.

Kanda: *Glares* Now where were we Starisia?*

Starisia: *Gulps* Um… I think we were at the part where you tell everyone that if they review you might let me live? *slowly backs away*

Kanda: Che, I'm gonna kill you regardless of they do, but if they review I might make it less painful.

Starisia: EEEP! *Takes off running with a very pissed off Kanda on her heels.

Atsuma: *behind the wall* Run woman run like if the devil was on your tail… Oh wait he is!

Starisia: I don't own DGM! If I did (Say no more) Kanda wouldn't be trying to kill me! (You're right he'd of stabbed you to death by now.) *Dodges Mugen* Remember Review. (Yeah her life depends on it)

S2 S2 S2 S2

1. Tell him Allen said he looks like a girl. (Atsuma: Run Allen the devil is behind you…)(Starisia: If I'm going down he's going down with me.)

2. Tell him how "Pretty" his hair is. (Kanda: *Glares* Down with the Kitsune.)(Starisa: Who said my dark side was responsible for that one?) (Astuma: Lavi did it!)

3. Tell him Lavi is telling everyone he's gay. (Atsuma: But he doesn't look very colorful… more like emo… *looks around*) (Starisia: And you say I have a death wish?)

4. Do #3 and say he's also telling everyone that Allen's his boyfriend. (Atsuma: So who is the girl in the relationship?) (Starisia: I'm pretty sure it's Allen, but he could do SOOO much better.) (Allen: I am not a girl… And I am not Kanda's boyfriend!) (Kanda: I'm gonna kill that rabbit! And even if I WERE gay I would NEVER date that stupid Moyashi!) (Allen: So I'm not good enough for you?) (Starisia & Atsuma: …)

5. Do #3/4 and take Mugen while he's not looking. (Lavi will thank you for it) (Atsuma: Not only him but then the rest of the order… *kissing sounds heard from every direction*) (Kistune; Kanda and Allen sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-) (Kanda: FINISH THAT SONG AND YOUR DEAD YOU BLASTED FOX!)

6. Call him Yuu or Yuu-chan. (Astuma: Is it you? Won't it be confusing calling him Yuu and another person saying 'Hey you?') (Starisia:….)

7. Tell Komui he kissed Lenalee.(Komui: HE DID WHAT!) (Kanda: You are so dead Kitsune…) (Kitsune: *Giggling, and Grinning like a fox*) (Atsuma: You two timing bastard. Isn't Allen enough? Allen will be devastated… *pretends to cry*) (Komui: What? You are unfaithful to my precious Lenalee! *Pulls out the giant drill*) (Starisia and Kanda:…)

8. Steal his cloths while he's in the shower. (Starisia: *hears the she shower running*) (Kitsune: I'll be right back…*heads toward the showers*) (Atsuma: *Sees that someone takes Kanda's clothes. Leaves and comes back with a set of clothes… and a camera? O.o) (Kanda: What the… KISTUNE!)

9. Do #8 and leave him a fluffy **pink** robe. (And a sailor suit…. From Atsuma… let's just say it didn't go well for a certain fox. ^_^) (Kitsune: *Running from an angry samurai* Why do I get blamed for everything!) (Atsuma: Innocently eating with Allen.)

10. Do #9 and take pictures. (Starisia: YOU DID WHAT! *turns to Dark Starisia Aka Kitsune*) (Kitsune: *Glares at Atsuma with narrowed eyes* Is it really a good idea to toy with me Atsuma…?)

11. Do #10 make copies and give it to everyone in the black order. (Atsuma: *gives Kitsune the remaining pictures to show she was "sorry" before saying Bye to her friend. Noticing Kanda coming and points to Kistune*.) (Kanda: *Grabs Kitsune's tail and pulls…Hard*So it WAS you…) (Kitsune:*Yelps*THAT HURTS! I didn't do anything!... at least not since #8.) (Kanda: Then what are those…?*points to the papers in Kitsune's arms*) (Kitsune: *Pales when she sees what they really are* ATSUMA I'M GONNA MURDER YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!) (Kanda: Don't blame others for your mistakes. *Drags Kitsune by the tail and isn't seen for several hours*)

12. Tell him he fights like a girl. (Atsuma: a manly girl…. * she gulps as a blade is pressed to her throat* Starisia mind helping me?) (Starisia: I still haven't healed from the last time I got involved… even your apology got me hurt…) (Atsuma: *Was able to **run** far away. Her best record.*)

13. Tell him Allen's a better Exorcist. (Starisia: He probably is.) (Atsuma: Kanda is the one for me!) (Kanda:... Save it for someone who cares.) (Starisia: Ouch…) (Atsuma: *smiles sweetly.*)

14. Tell him he's girlier than Lenalee. (Atsuma(on a sugar rush): *Runs around the Black Order without stopping*) (Kanda: Not worth it.*turns to Starisia* You'll do.) (Starisia:…I'll do… what exactly…?*Almost too afraid to ask*) (Kanda: *Smirks* You won't feel a thing…) (Starisia:…I realy don't like the sound of that…*Backed against the wall*) (Atsuma: *Runs past Kanda and snatches Starisia and continues to run chanting* I gotta show you something! I gotta show you something… *trips*) (Kanda:… *walks away knowing Starisia will suffer on her own.) (Starisia: What god did I piss off in my past life to end up with YOU as a friend? *Has an ice pack on her head from the headache caused by Atsuma's sugar rush*)

15. Steal Mugen and paint it pink. (Kistune (still mad with Atsuma): AAAtsuuumaaaaa? Will you paint something for me?) (Atsuma (tired from staying up to late at Starisia's place): Olay Donkey translation :Okei dokie *loves to paint but is totally out of it)) (Kitsune: *Grins* Perfect…*hands Atsuma a long 'Stick' and a can of paint, then walks away whistling innocently with her tail waving back and forth*) (Atsuma: *Takes a paint brush and starts to 'color' the long 'stick' with pink paint. while humming* In your eyes I search for my memories… humm-hum-hm.) (Kitsune: Kanda it was SO nice of you to let Atsuma play with Mugen…) (Kanda:WHAT!) (Kitsune: Yeah, she's painting in the other room…) (Kanda: SHE'S DEAD! *Storms off in search of said anime obsessed psychopath*) (Atsuma:*finished painting the long stick as Kanda comes in.* Look Kanda a pink stick!) (Kanda:THAT'S NOT A STICK YOU IDIOT! THAT'S MY SWORD!) (Atsuma: What a pretty sword. *hands it back and runs*) (Kitsune: *Hears Atsuma's screams of terror, and smiles content with her evil deed of the day, and the fact that she had finally gotten her revenge.*)

16. Cut his hair while he's asleep. (Kistune:… Even I am not that stupid) (Atsuma: *Comes running from the corridor near Kanda's room. Sees Kitsune and smiles. Shoving something shiney into her hands before disappearing into another corridor leading to Allen's room.) (Kitsune: *looks down to see a pair of scissors in one hand and pales, before yelping as a hand wraps around her tail and squeezes…HARD*) (Kanda: So it was you again.) (Kitsune: *whimpers* I did what? * before noticing a good 3 inches was missing from his pony tail.* ATSUMA YOU DID IT AGAIN! YOU ARE SO DEAD NOT EVEN THE MILLENNIUM EARL WILL BE ABLE TO BRING YOU BACK!) (Kanda: Don't blame other for your mishaps.) (Kitsune: *Struggles to keep up as Kanda drags her away by her tail*) (Atsuma: *In Allen's room. Braiding a bracelet for Allen with Kanda's hair muttering* With this your Yuu-chan won't cheat on you ever again.)

17. Tell him Lavi did it. (Kitsune: *Whispers in Atsuma's ear* You might have everyone else fooled but I KNOW it was you, not Lavi OR ME!) (*Kanda drags a clueless rabbit to a dark room.* Why a fox and rabbit decided to team up is beyond me, *slams Lavi against the wall* but I already got the fox what chance does a little rabbit have…) (Lavi: Fox what are you- Wait a minute! What did Kitsune do! And why the hell am I being blamed too!) (Atsuma: *Smiling at Kitsune as a scream fills the Black Order.*)

18. Give him a fake assignment in the south pole. (Atsuma: * Points to Starisia*) (Starisia: Do you SEE a tail? I'M Starisia not Kitsune. It was probably Atsuma…)

19. Do #18 and give him Allen as a partner. (Kitsune: *giggling happily* Poor Allen) (Allen: WHAT! WHY AM I BEING PUNISHED?) (Atsuma: Blame Kitsune. It was definitely her idea.) (Kitsune: Yeah, it was actually. *Giggles evilly, tail swishing back and forth* Unlike SOME people I take responsibility for my sadistic behavior.) (*Evil Aura behind Atsuma and Allen. Both back away slowly as Kitsune rants leaving her to fend for herself.*) (Kanda: *Grabs Kitsune's tail* You are BEYOND dead Fox) (*For the rest of the night screams of terror and pain could be heard throughout the order*)

20. Lock him in a room with Lavi for nine hours. (Atsuma: Will he live?) (Starisia; Probably not.) (Lavi: DON'T I GET A SAY IN WETHER OR NOT I WANT TO BE INVOVED?) (Starisia and Atsuma: NO! *Starisia drags him to a room.)

21. Do #20 but give Lavi six cups of coffee first. (Atsuma *looks at Lavi with puppy dog eye* : Drink the coffee please…) (Kitsune *Also with puppy dog eyes*: Please Lavi…*sniffles and hugs him* It'd make us so happy…) (Lavi: *Blushes* Fine, but only because you two asked so nicely…*Takes the cup -the first of many-*) (Kitsune: *mumbles* Sure, that's why… Pervert) (Lavi: Did you say something, Starisia? *Doesn't realize it's Kitsune*) (Kitsune: Nothing, nothing at all, Lavi dearest.) (*Lavi blushes even more*)

22. Give him a black piece of paper and tell him it's a letter from Komui written in invisible ink that only idiots can't see. (Atsuma: Really? I can't see the words either. *tries the old burn the paper to see the word trick.) (Starisia: That's probably because your one of the idiots who weren't supposed to see it…) (*Atsuma smiles sweetly* Does that mean you can't read it either because I mean You Are The Biggest One Of Us… I mean… You know) (Kanda: You will die wench.) (Starisia: Well at least I had the brains to remember that the paper was BLANK!) (*Atsuma smiles before leaving Starisia with a mad Kanda*) (Kanda: *draws Mugen* Let me introduce you to my sword.) (Starisia: I don't think I need to go into details…)

23. Tell him he should change his name to Ba-Kanda.(Starisia: I want NOTHING to do with this one…) (Atsuma: But you wrote it.) (Lavi: But it suits him.) (Kanda: Is that so rabbit. *Unsheathes Mugen*) (*Lavi runs away screaming*)

24. Put pink flower in his hair while he's not looking. (Atsuma and Lavi: *Hands Kitsune flowers* You are the prettiest person we ever meet…. By the way start running Kanda will be here in about… (Kanda: KITSUNE!) Now. Bye. Stay alive.) (Kitsune: *Takes off running all over the Black Order with a pissed off Kanda on her heels, in hopes of losing him, for she has no desire to get her tail yanked again, screaming* DAMN RABBITS!*the entire time*)

25. Have Timcanpy stalk him and record his every move. (Atsuma: Kitsune you are such a stalker.) (Kitsune Nah, I just get my kicks torturing Kanda.) (Atsuma: Um… look behind you…) (*Kanda holding a struggling Timcanpy by the tail* It was you AGAIN!) (Kitsune: *Takes off running before Kanda can grab her tail, while laughing evilly*) (Atsuma: She usually goes to her room… A short cut is through the forest. –Kanda talking to a person with a horrible sense of direction*) (Kitsune: Well as long as it's Atsuma giving him directions I'll be fine. She gets lost on her way to the kitchen when she's right in front of it) (*Kanda lost in the woods for taking directions from a rabbit with horrible sense of directions* I will kill that rabbit when I see her and that damn Fox too!)

S2 S2 S2 S2

Starisia: Well that's it for now! *Dodges Mugen* I think he's really trying to kill me!

Kanda: DAMN RIGHT I'M TRYING TO KILL YOU! NOW HOLD STILL AND LET ME!

Starisia: Not gonna happen!

Kanda: Fine then. MUGEN UNSHEATH!

Starisia: *Screams and runs like she's never run before.

Kanda: Che, now she's being a coward. Anyway if you know what's good for you, you'll review. But, *Holds Mugen threatening* if you try anything on this list YOUR DEAD!

Starisia: *Still running* If you have any ideas let me know and I'll add them to the list. My goal is to have 101 so there's still a long way to go! EEEPP! *Dodges Mugen* Gotta go! *Runs like hell*

Kanda: GET BACK HERE!


	2. Chapter 2

Starisia: I can't believe I'm doing this again! *ducks behind a wall in an attempt to lose the pissed off samurai*

Kanda: Get back here you idiot Fox! Your dead, you hear me! DEAD!

Starisia: Wow, I think he's even madder than last time… He really needs to learn how to take a joke…

Kanda: There you are!

Starisia: EEEP! *Pinned against the wall*

Kanda: *Draws Mugen* Any last word?

Starisia: Well I'd like to thank, bcozy, midnightcreasent27, GoldPhantom and z-eion (Kitsune: My revenge is near! *Giggling evilly*), DemonWitchCat, OhNoItsAlly, and Simza's-Heart, for all of their wonderful reviews and-LOOK ALLEN'S WEARING A DRESS! *Runs away while Kanda's back is turned*

Atsuma: What! He is? *Looks where Starisia pointed* There's nothing there…

Kanda: If I can't kill the Fox, then I guess you'll have to do, Atsuma.

Atsuma: Umm… Look over there! *Points where Starisia ran, and takes off in the opposite direction*

Kanda: GET BACK HERE YOU COWARDS! *Chooses the more satisfying yet more difficult target: Starisia*

Atsuma: Starisia does not own DGM. If she did… well let's just say it wouldn't end well for a certain Fox.

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

26. Dye his Exorcists' jacket pink. (Kitsune: Atsuma?) (Atsuma: Where at?) (Kitsune: Will you tye-dye something for me?) (Atsuma: Okay. I'll get the bucket!) (Kitsune: Okay! *Leaves the desired object there*) (Atsuma: *Starts dying the desired object*) (*several hours later* Kitsune: Thanks Atsuma! *Hides said object in Kanda's closet*) (Kanda: *Pulls a change of clothes from his closet* KITSUNE! *Holding a pink exorcist's jacket… the only clean one that isn't torn to shreds*)

27. Run around the order yelling, 'The Earl is coming! THE EARL IS COMING!' (Kanda: What! Where is that bastard? I'll cut him to shreds!) (Kitsune: He's not here. I just thought it'd be fun to make everyone panic… And it was ^_^) (Kanda: Kitsune… MUGEN UNSHEATH!) (Kitsune: *Screams and runs with the pissed off samurai attacking her and causing a LOT of damage*)

28. Steal his Lotus. (Atsuma: So, pretty. *Takes it to show Kitsune*) (Kitsune: Where did you get that…?) (Atsuma: Well it was in Kanda's room *gives it to Kitsune at the wrong time*) (Kanda: WHY YOU-! GIVE THAT HERE!) (Kitsune: What? Kanda, I swear it wasn't me this time! HONEST!) (Kanda: SAVE IT YOU DAMN FOX! *Drags a crying Kitsune away by the tail*) (Kitsune; WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME! T^T) (Atsuma: *heaving something big in the back.*)

29. Have an order wide pie fight. (Kitsune: Hey Allen, I made this for you…*Holds out a banana cream pie*) (Allen: WOW! Thanks Kitsune, it looks great!) (Kitsune: Wanna try some…?) (Allen: You bet!) (Kitsune: Okay! *Shoves the pie in Allen's face*) (Atsuma: *throws a pie and it hits Kanda* *Points to Kitsune.*) (Kanda: *Grabs Kitsune's tail, and drags her away*) (Kitsune: BUT I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! IT WAS ATSUMA! _I'M INNOCENT!_) (Kanda: Excuses, excuses…)

30. Give Lavi an electric guitar and amp for his birthday. (Kitsune: HAPPY BIRTHDAY LAVI!) (Kanda: You are a menace to society!) (Atsuma: Can I play it?) (Everyone: NO!) (Lavi: SURE! *Hands Atsuma the guitar. No one could hear for a week*) (Atsuma: I thought I did pretty good.)

31. Put makeup on him while he's asleep. (Atsuma: What to do with the rest of this? *sees Starisia and waves*) (Starisia: Atsuma… What are you doing with my makeup kit…?) (Kanda: DAMN YOU KITSUNE! *Comes down the corridor, with an unsheathed Mugen… And he looks like a girl…*) (Kitsune: *Takes off running, before he gets too close*)

32. Use Mugen as a kitchen knife. (Kitsune: Atsuma, what's that…?) (Atsuma: Mugen *Continues to cut*) (Kitsune: And why are you using it to chop carrots?) (Atsuma: I couldn't find a knife.) (Kitsune: THAT'S BECAUSE I HID THEM FROM YOU! *Notices something white and fluffy on the cutting board* What is tha- AHHHHHHHHHH! *Grabs her tail less than a second before Mugen cuts it* WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! *Holds her tail to her chest*) (Atsuma: I need the practice. *Sees three white hairs on the cutting bord* Damn I missed.) (Kitsune: I really don't like that look in your eyes… KANDA! *Runs away screaming, hoping to find the samurai instead of lose him… for once*) (Kanda: What, you stupid Fox!) (Kitsune: Kanda, Kanda! *Sobbing Hysterically* Atsu-Atsuma, is using Mugen as a kitchen knife! And she tried to chop of my tail!) (Kanda: SHE'S WHAT! I am all for cutting off that blasted tail, but how dare she use Mugen as a kitchen knife! The rabbit must die!) ((Lavi: *Away on a mission but feels a chill down his spine*)) (Kitsune: *Hears footsteps and hides behind Kanda, Holding her tail tight to her chest*)) (Atsuma: Let me get my practice. Kanda can I practice with your hair? *Sword in both hands ready to cut.*) (Kanda: ABSOLUTLY NOT!) (Atsuma: Damn. *goes back to the kitchen to her carrots*)

33. Make fun of his 'Pretty' flower. (Kitsune: I've had enough trouble thanks to that stupid thing…) (Atsuma: It's so pretty… girly.) (Kanda: For once I think I'd rather kill the rabbit) (Kitsune: YAY! I get to live for once!) (Atsuma: But that was what Kitsune was thinking.) (Kitsune: It was not!) ((We'll let you guess who, but let's just say someone was in the infirmary for a week, and needed some serious therapy after that))

34. Get him drunk. (Atsuma: I will get the video camera. Lavi get him drunk.) (Kitsune: I'LL GET THE BEER!) (Lavi: This one just might be worth the pain!) (Kanda: What are you three up to…?) (Atsuma, Lavi, & Kitsune: Nothing.)

35. Do #34, and doodle on him when he passes out. (Atsuma: Lavi come here. I got the markers!) (Kitsune: *Draws a winking fox on his cheek and walks away whistling innocently… or suspiciously, depending on how you look at it*) (Atsuma: *Writes: Kitsune was here. On Kanda's Chest) (Kanda: *The next morning. Goes into the bathroom, and sees the writing on his chest and the fox on his cheek* KITSUNE!*) (Kitsune: *Eating with Atsuma, as a scream of anger fills the order* What did you do Atsuma…?) (Atsuma: *Smiles innocently as Kitsune runs for her life and a sword cuts her seat in half, Cutting four more hairs off the Fox's tail*)

36. Get Cross drunk, And point to the 'Girl' with the long blue ponytail. (Cross: *Gropes the 'girl'* you're hot.) (Kanda: GET YOUR HAND OFF OF ME YOU PERVERTED OLD MAN, OR I'LL CUT IT OFF!) (Lavi: *Grinning* Uh-oh, Yu-Chan's angry!) (Atsuma: *Videotaping the whole thing*) (Kitsune: *Giggling evilly* This will get so many hits on YouTube…) (Cross: *Still groping the 'girl'* Don't be like that Baby…) (Kanda: THAT DOES IT!) (Starisia: I COULD tell you what happened next, but I'd have to change the rating…)

37. Stop him from killing Allen (Or Kitsune (Even worse)) (I don't think we need to go into details on that one…)

38. Steal his uniform and replace it with a skimpy French dress. (Atsuma: *comes out ouf the Kanda's room.*) (Kitsune: Where's my camera! WHERE'S MY CAMERA!) (Atsuma: Don't worry, its fine for now, just don't ask about it for a while.) (Kitsune: …Why does that scare me…?) (Atsuma: Yeah… wait up. Lavi I have something for you, a new uniform. Don't ask where I got it from… It's for the best.) (Kanda: KITSUNE! *Comes out wearing a strapless mid-thigh length black dress… he actually looked pretty good in it. Sees the uniform in Lavi's hand* So this time, it was you!) (Kitsune: *Rolling around on the floor, clutching her stomach, and laughing so hard she can't breathe, while Lavi is drug away by the angry samurai, as his laughter/screams filled the order*) (Atsuma: Aren't I evil?)

39. Put rainbow ribbons in his hair while he's not looking. (Kanda: *sleeping*) (Atsuma: In, out, in, out, back in, and done. *ties a bow and goes to Kitsune's room tying a bow on her tail*) (Kanda: *the next morning. Wakes up to find a rainbow ribbon braided in his hair. Goes to the mess hall, and sees the same ribbon tied around a certain Fox's tail…* KITSUNE!)

40. Put gum in his hair. (Atsuma: Does that mean I get to cut more off?) (Kanda: I thought Kitsune was responsible for that…?) (Atsuma: If gum is placed on the hair it's a duh to cut it off. I did that before.*lie is smoothly told*) (Kitsune: Damn Rabbit…)

41. Redecorate his room with pink lace, bows, and frills. (Kitsune: *Dragging a large bag to Kanda's room*) (Lavi: What' cha, up to Kitsu-Chan?) (Kitsune: I'm planning a surprise for Kanda-Kun… Wanna help?) (Lavi: Can I? CAN I?) (Kitsune: Sure *Mumbles'* I need someone to frame…) (Lavi: Did you say something Kitsu?) (Kitsune: Nothing, Lavi Dearest. You're doing great! *A few hours later* I'll be back in a few…) (Kanda: *Enters his room, to find the color pink everywhere, and a certain someone passed out on the now pink bed…* USAGI!)

43. Throw him a birthday party. (Atsuma: Can we invite a clown?) (Kitsune: SURE! I'm sure he hates clowns!) (Atsuma: I got 10 to come… when is it?) (Kitsune: The party will be tomorrow!) (Lavi: I WANT NO PART IN THIS… But make sure you videotape the whole thing) (Kitsune: Tyki, will be there…) (Lavi: I'M IN!) (Kitsune & Atsuma: That was too easy)

44. Invite the Noah clan. (Kitsune: Isn't this fun Lavi? Lavi? * Looks around* Lavi where are yo-) (Lavi & Tyki: *Drunk, and making out in the corner*) (Kitsune: Atsuma, please tell me you remembered the-) (Atsuma: Already on it. *Videotaping the entire thing, including the makeout session*) (Road: *singing* Tyki and Lavi sitting in a tree! K-i-s-s-i-n-g!)

45. Invite the Earl. (Allen: *Holding a struggling Kanda, in Crown Clown, as though it were nothing*) (Kanda: LET GO OFF ME YOU DAMN MOYASHI! I HAVE TO KILL THEM!) (Allen: Kill who?) (Kanda: HALF THE PEOPLE HERE! INCLUDING THAT DAMN FOX AND- WAIT A MINUTE! WHAT THE HELL IS THE USAGI DOING WITH THAT NOAH!((Again, I could go into details but I'd have to change the rating)) AND WHY THE HELL IS THE EARL DANCING WITH LENALEE!) (Komui: MY PREACIOUS LENALEE!) (Atsuma: Don't worry. The cake is coming soon.) (Kanda: THAT'S NOT WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! I HATE SWEETS!)

46. Give him a dog for his birthday. (Atsuma: Here you go Kanda. A good little dog.) (Kitsune: HEY! THAT'S MY DOG!) (Atsuma: Well now he's his.) (Kanda: Here. I hate dogs.) (Kitsune: Thank you Kanda-Kun!)

47. Dye his hair pink while he's asleep. (Atsuma: That's all you.) (Kitsune: But you're the one who's been doing most of the pink things!) (Atsuma: THAT'S YOUR FAULT!)

48. Give Lavi (Or Atsuma) Super glue. (Atsuma: What would I do with super glue? *Spill's it on her hands and picks up Mugen* Starisia! Help me! I can't get it off!) (Starisia:… You're on your own.) (Atsuma: *Swinging to see if she could get if off mostly directed at Starisia*) (Starisia: Screams and runs away*)

49. When he's away on a mission, redecorate his room with koalas. Lot's, and lots of koalas. (Atsuma: *Leaving Kanda's room as he comes into the corridor*) (Kanda: *Enters the room to find Koala's all over his room including on the wallpaper and bedspread* KITSUNE!)

50. Just for the hell of it, hide a real koala in his pillowcase. (Atsuma: Good he is asleep. Hopefully Kanda has eucalyptus leafs.) (Kanda: *The next morning* KITSUNE, YOUR DEAD!)

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

Starisia: Well we survived to do chapter 2 *dodges Mugen* Now let's try to survive for chapter 3!

Kanda: YOU ARE _**NOT**_ GOING TO DO ANOTHER CHAPTER!

Starisia: Umm… Bye bye! *Runs away, and hides, leaving Atsuma to fend for herself with a pissed off Samurai*

Kanda: I guess I'll have to settle for you, Atsuma…

Atsuma: *Gulps* I am so dead… *Takes off running*

Kanda: COWARDS! *Goes off in search of Starisia* She's the more satisfying one…

Starisia: Ok, well we need more ideas if you want chapter 3, to come out. We are a bit low, so if you have ANY, leave them in a review, and they should come up in the next chapter. Speaking of ideas I would like to thank Midnightcreasent27, for #34, 35 and 47, Simza's-Heart, for #38, 49 and 50, and last but not least, bcozy, for #29.

Kanda: There you are!

Starisia: How the HELL did you find me!

Kanda: Your little friend here decided she wanted to live…

Atsuma: *Cowering behind Kanda*

Kanda: Now where were we… That's right, MUGEN UNSHEATH!

Starisia: *Screams and runs only to be trapped by an angry Allen*

Allen: WHY THE HELL DID YOU SAY I WAS WEARING A DRESS!

Starisia: Umm… I thought it'd be funny…?

Allen: Wrong answer. Innocence activate!

Atsuma: *Runs far away, leaving Starisia, to fend for herself against the two exorcists* Well if you want her to live you should review, otherwise they might-

*Screaming*

Atsuma:-Make that, WILL kill her, which would mean no chapter 3…

Kanda & Allen: We'll kill her either way. The reviews just make it less painful!

Starisia: *Runs away while the 2 exorcists are distracted* The more reviews, the faster I run so Please review… My life depends on it!

Atsuma: *Eating popcorn while watching the Fox hunt* This is fun.

Starisia: *Running from the angry Exorcists'* Just so everyone knows, there is a poll related to this Fic, on my profile, so please check it out! The sooner i know, what you guys want, the sooner i can get started, and at the moment the options are tied! The poll question is should i make a series of one-shots based on this fic, so what do you guys say? Should I?

Kanda: ABSOLUTELY NOT!

Lavi & Atsuma: HELL YEAH!

Starisia: Well i'll leave it to my readers, so if you want me too, YOU HAVE TO VOTE! *Dodges a blast from Crown Clown's gun form* Okay, well thats all i can say for now. If you have an idea-even if DON'T-then review, and vote in the poll, if you want me to make the one-shots-and torture Kanda even more than i already have!

Kanda: YOUR NOT GONNA LIVE LONG ENOUGH!

Starisia: *Dodges Mugen* Wow, i'm getting pretty god at that! Gotta go, see ya next time!

Kanda & Allen: GET BACK HERE!


	3. Chapter 3

Starisia: I can't believe I'm still alive.

Kanda: WELL YOU WONT BE FOR LONG! I'M GONNA KILL YOU! NOW HOLD STILL AND LET ME!

Starisia: But if you kill me it'll hurt won't it?

Kanda: And?

Starisia: I don't like pain…

Kanda: *Smirks* Too bad.

Starisia: *Screams and runs*

Kanda: STOP RUNNING DAMMIT! *Takes off after the screaming Starisia*

Atsuma: Well since Starisia is…*Hears a scream*…Busy at the moment, I Guess I'll take care of this. Starisia does not ow-

Starisia: ATSUMA HELP ME!

Atsuma: I AM TRYING TO DO THE DISCLAIMER DAMMIT! Now as I was saying, she doesn't own DGM. If she did, she'd already be dead. OH! And in case you don't already know, if you breathe in helium your voice gets super squeaky…

Starisia: Why are you telling them that! *Dodges Mugen*

Atsuma: No reason… ON WITH CHAPTER THREE!

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

51. Have Allen challenge him to a game of poker. (Kitsune: STRIP POKER!) (Atsuma: I have the cards are we doing this?) (Kanda: Hell No!) (Allen: What? You afraid of losing?) (Kitsune: C'mon Kanda! You might get to see Allen naked~!) (Atsuma: *whispers* Yeah… you'll be naked way~before he is.)

52. Give Lavi alcohol and tell him you'll give him something 'special' if he annoys Kanda. (Atsuma: We are talking about Tyki, right? Does he know that?) (Kitsune: Of course we are! And no… he doesn't… But the Noah does!) (Atsuma: He's actually doing it… I will get the First Aid…. It's in the Kitchen *Going the complete opposite direction*)

53. Run around the order singing, 'I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, and this is how it goes!' (Kitsune: …Do we need to explain that one?) (Atsuma: Run Kitsune the devil's behind you. Run like hell! *Says so but does nothing… eating popcorn as her friend runs away screaming*)

54. Tell Komui, he's dating Lenalee. (Atsuma: He will not cheat on Allen! *Runs to Komui's office. Come's out with a giant drill*) (Kitsune: IT WAS JUST A JOKE YOU PSYCHOTIC RABBIT! *Running from said rabbit, who is just a little too trigger happy with the drill at the moment*) (Atsuma: Oh Kanda~!) (Kanda:*In the kitchen has a sudden shudder*) (Kitsune: RUN KANDA, RUN! THERE'S A HOMICIDAL RABBIT ON THE LOOSE!)

55. Ask him how his relationship with Allen is going. (Atsuma: It should be well.) (Kanda: What relationship?) (Kitsune: The one with you and Allen.) (Kanda: THERE IS NO RELATIONSHIP!) (Atsuma: Sure there is… you just don't know it yet…)

56. Ask him about his first kiss. (Kitsune: Kanda, KANDA! Is it true? Is it true? *Bouncing up and down*) (Kanda: Is what true…?) (Kitsune: That your first kiss was with a guy from th-) (Kanda: YOU'RE DEAD!) (Kitsune: *Takes off running, with a pissed off samurai not five feet behind her*) (Atsuma: So it _was_ him!)

57. Tell him there's Kanda-x-Allen Yaoi. (Kanda & Allen: THERE'S WHAT!) (Atsuma: Well, yeah. It's kinda interesting…*Hides a book* Allen, you're usually the girl) (Allen: I'M WHAT!) (Kitsune: YEP! They call it Yullen!... And they're usually rated M… For a very good reason…) (Allen: *Blushes*) (Kanda: THEY'RE ALL DEAD!)

58. Sneak into his room. (Atsuma: Why did you come out of Kanda's room? Is that a camera?) (Kitsune: *Smiles evilly* I heard Allen and Kanda having some 'Fun' the other night…) (Atsuma: Um… look behind you. *Murderious Aura*) (Kanda: Hand over the Camera, and no one gets hurt…) (Kitsune: Okay. *Smiles sweetly, and hands it over, before walking away*) (Kanda: That was too easy…) (Atsuma: Umm… Kanda, there's no tape in here…) (Kanda: *Storms off in search of a soon-to-be dead fox*) (Atsuma: You might wanna try the rooftop!) (Kanda: I'M NEVER TAKING ADVICE OR DIRECTIONS FROM YOU AGAIN! *Heads for the training grounds instead*) (Atsuma: *Muttering* You were only lost for a week, it's not like you starved or anything) (Kitsune: *Sitting on the rooftop, watching Allen and Kanda have their 'Fun'* *Nosebleeds, and drops the camera off the rooftop*) (Kanda: *Feels something hit him on the head* *Looks down to see the remains of a video camera* KITSUNE! *Repeatedly hits the camera with Mugen*) (Kitsune: Aww, it was just getting to the good part too.) (Atsuma: Umm, Kanda, you didn't get the tape…) (Kanda: *Pockets said tape* I'll be keeping this… Wouldn't want anyone else to see it…) (Atsuma: I saw nothing! *But vows to ask Kitsune, for some VERY juicy details later on…* And why is it you didn't listen to m- Where'd he go?) (Kanda: *Already walking away* *Grabs Allen by the collar as he goes* C'mon Moyashi. I have a tape for us to watch in my room…) (Allen: Umm, Kanda, we're not going to…?) (Kanda: *Smirks*) (Allen: Kanda; no! I'M STILL SORE FROM LAST NIGHT!) (Kanda: To bad.)

59. Give him a potion turning him into a girl. (Komui: Finally, Now no one will hit on my precious Lenalee!) (Atsuma: Now Kanda I tried to stop them… all of them.) (Kanda: Names. Now. *Presses Mugen to Atsuma's throat*) (Atsuma: *squeaks* Ki- Kitsune, Pha-Ahnto, and Ko- KOMUI *Blood is drawn* I'm bleeding… I'm bleeding… I'm *Passes out*) (Kitsune: *laughing so hard she can't breathe*) (Kanda: YOU'RE DEAD FOX!) (Kitsune: *Still laughing… while running for her life* Bu-but Pha-*HA HA*-Phanto gave me the-*HAHAHAHAH*-Idea!) (Phanto: HOW THE HELL CAN YOU BE LAUGHING AT A TIME LIKE THIS?) (Kitsune: KA-*HAHAHAHAHAHAHA*-KANDA'S A GIRL!) (Phanto: *Trying really hard not to laugh* Yeah… He-he-*HAHAHAHAHAHAH* *Now also Laughing while running for his life*) (*A scream fills the halls*) (Kitsune: Looks like Komui, couldn't-*HAHAHAHA*-run fast enough!) (Kanda: YOU'RE NEXT!) (Phanto: Umm…Is he talking to me, or you?) (Kitsune: I do NOT want to find out!) (Phanto: *Ducks into a room, before another scream fills the order* Sorry, Kitsune, but everyone for themselves.)

60. Do #59, and send him on a mission… with a drunk Cross. (Atsuma: He'll live.) (Kitsune: Is that before, or after Cross rapes him?) (Atsuma: Neither… Cross well Cross may not get an heir… *sweat drops*) (Kitsune: What is that supposed to mean…?) (Atsuma: I gave Kanda two Tasers for perverts… may not go to well for a certain part of Cross' anatomy.) (Kitsune: What do you me-*Blushes hysterically* Nevermind!)

61. Replace Mugen with a rubber sword. (Atsuma: I am ready.) (Kitsune: Is that…) (Atsuma: A rubber sword (did you know rubbing a boar means good luck?)) (Kitsune: That looks like Mugen…) (Atsuma: Nope it's just a rubber sword.) (Kitsune: But it looks so real) (Kanda: Kitsune! Give me back my sword! *waving a rubber sword*) (Kitsune: IT IS MUGEN! *Screams and runs* IT WASN'T ME, IT WAS AAA-TSUMAAAAH *Doges the rubber Mugen* *mutters* Still looks like it could maim me…)

62. Handcuff him to Lavi with furry _**blue**_ handcuffs. (Kitsune: *Gives a sugar high Atsuma a pair of fuzzy blue handcuffs*) (Atsuma: What do I do with these?) (Kitsune: Well Kanda and Lavi, need to learn to work better together…) (Atsuma: Okay! *Takes the handcuffs and goes*) (Kitsune: That was too easy…) (Atsuma: AAAAAAAHHHHH! KITSUNE! HELP ME! *Comes back running from an angry Kanda, who's dragging a laughing Lavi along*) (Kitsune: *Steps aside, and lets them go by*) (Atsuma: WHY DID YOU LET ME DO THIS!) (Kitsune: I thought it'd be funny. And it is.) (Atsuma: *Trips down the stairs, quickly followed by said samurai, and a still laughing rabbit.) (Kitsune: Yep, so funny.)

63. Super glue his hand to Allen's. (Kitsune: Atsuma, what's that in your back pocket?) (Atsuma: Nothing…) (Kitsune: What is it?) (Atsuma: Not much… just super glue) (Kitsune: Oh no, what did you use it for?) (Atsuma: Nothing… just…*Mumbles*) (Kitsune: What?) (Atsuma: Hand in hand…) (Kitsune: What?) (Atsuma: *Laughs nervously* Kanda and Allen are now holding hands…Permanently. Well until the super glue wears off. Oh*Cheerful smile* and you can get rid of this for me *Gives Kitsune the super glue *) (Kitsune: WHAT!) (Kanda: *Comes in dragging a screaming beansprout close behind* Kit-su-ne, It was you, again) (Kitsune: It wasn't me it was he-WHERE'D SHE GO! JUST YOU WAIT! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! REVENGE WILL BE MINE!) (Kanda: Quit. Blaming. Others. *Drags Kitsune away with his free hand*) (Atsuma: *in the other room* that was too easy.)

64. Fill his room with helium while he's asleep. (Kanda: *Wakes up to find a strange tank in his room* what the-WHAT HAPPENED TO MY VOICE! *looks at the tank, which says 'Helium, property of Atsuma.'* Atsuma! You're dead!) (Atsuma: *Talking to Kitsune when a blade is pressed to her throat*) (Kanda: you're dead, Rabbit!) (Kitsune: *Rolls on the floor again, when she hears Kanda's voice*) (Atsuma: *Takes off running, for she has no desire to be run through, by the angry samurai's sword, while trying REALLY hard not to laugh* I'M SORRY!) (Kitsune: Revenge is sweet!)

65. Use Mugen to kill a spider (Atsuma: *Running away with Mugen*) (Kitsune: *Hears a scream and decides to check it out* No one screams around here unless I have something to do with it! *Enters the room to see Atsuma repeatedly hitting the floor… with an unsheathed Mugen* What are you doing?) (Atsuma: THE SPIDER! THE SPIDER WON'T DIE!) (Kitsune: What spider? There is no spider! YOU HAD SUGAR AGAIN DIDN'T YOU!) (Atsuma: THE SPIDERS ON YOUR TAIL! *Try's to cut Kitsune's tail*) (Kitsune: THERE IS NO SPIDER, YOU SUGAR HIGH MANIAC! *Running away from Atsuma who is still trying to cut off Her tail*)

66. Tell him you killed his lover. (Kanda: What? You killed my Moya-WAIT A MINUTE!) (Kitsune: *Rolling on the floor, and laughing too hard to do anything else*) (Atsuma: It's working!) (Kanda: What's working?) (Atsuma: Nothing. *Looking at Allen's bracelet* (See #16))

67. Convince General Tiedoll to give him the talk. (Kitsune: Oh, Atsuma, Tiedoll is painting pictures.) (Atsuma: YAY, PICTURE TIME! *A half hour later* *Rocking in a corner* I didn't need to see that. I didn't need to see that. I DIDN'T NEED TO SEE THAT!) (Kitsune: That was too easy.)

68. Burry Mugen. (Atsuma: Looky everyone! I made a treasure map!) (Kitsune: Is it bad that she's 17, and she still says things like 'Looky'?) (Atsuma: Shut up, Kitsu!) (Lavi: What's the treasu-) (Kanda: WHERE THE HELLS MY SWORD?) (Atsuma: It's the buried treasure!) (Kanda: Where did you burry it?) (Atsuma: Well if I told you that, it wouldn't be a treasure hunt anymore! Would it Kitsune? Kitsune? Hey where'd she go?) (Kitsune: *Already grabbed a shovel and started digging, in hopes of finding the sword so she could sell it as scrap metal* She'll never try to cut off my tail again!)

69. Run around the order yelling 'Kanda and Allen are getting married; KANDA AND ALLEN ARE GETTING MARRIED.' (Atsuma:*running around (sugar rush) throwing flower petals* three cheers for the happy couple.) (Kanda: What Happy Couple *Pink Lotus Petal's thrown at him*) (Starisia: Does anyone else see the irony in that…?) (Kanda: You better run Atsuma!)

70. Send out invitations to Kanda and Allen's wedding. (Atsuma: *Throwing flyers and crying tears of joy* THEY FINALLY ADMITTED IT!) (Kanda: *Picks one up* The fox is dead!) (Kitsune: I wonder what Allen would look like in a wedding dress…?) (Atsuma: *Pulls out a ball gown* Lets find out.) (Allen: I DON'T WANNA DO THIS! *Being dragged to a room, by the Fox and the Rabbit*) (Atsuma: QUIT THAT! YOU'RE GONNA RUIN THE FLOOR!) (Allen: I DON'T WANNA WEAR IT! I DON'T WANNA!) (Kanda: *Smirks, when he sees Allen in nothing but his boxers being held down by the two girls* Do you guys want some help?) (Kitsune: Kanda-Kun, OUT! It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding!) (Allen: NO! KANDA YOU HAVE TO HELP ME! THEIR NU-MMPH MMMMPH! *Gagged by Atsuma*) (Kitsune: Now quit that Allen or we'll have Tyki help us.) (Allen: *Starts to cry* _'Why is it always me?'_)

71. Mess with his soba. (Atsuma: Kanda, I'm really sorry about the whole, 'buried treasure' treasure thing. Here *Gives him a bowl of Soba*) (Kanda: *Takes a bite, and spits it out* THAT'S NOT SOBA, BAKA USAGI!) (Atsuma: It's not?) (Kanda: Did you even taste it?) (Atsuma: Yeah, it tasted really good. Nice and sweet!) (Starisia: Umm… Atsu, it's not supposed to be sweet.) (Atsuma: It's not? So I wasted an entire bag of sugar on NOTHING!) (Starisia: *Goes to the kitchen* Huh. Only she could flood the place and set it on fire at the same time.) (Jerry: MY KITCHEN!) (Starisia: *Closes the door*)

72. Switch his cloths with something Elvis would wear. (Kanda: KITSUNE! ATSUMA!*Comes out wearing a white jump suit with a rhinestone eagle on the back* YOU'RE BOTH DEAD!) (Atsuma: *Singing, while running* VIVA, LAS VEGAS! VIVA, LAS VEGAS! VIVAAA, VIVAAAAAA, LAS VEGAAASS (Kitsune: Extra points to anyone who guesses where we live! GOTTA GO!) (Lavi: *Peeks out the door when he hears screaming, to see Atsuma and Kitsune running-nothing new there-from someone dressed like…* Huh, didn't know Elvis was in the building.) (Tyki: Get back in bed, or I'll make you.) (Atsuma: Isn't that too perverted?) (Kitsune: We're talking about Tyki here, Baka Usagi-Chan) (Atsuma: Oh yeah… Noah of pleasure… I'll get the camera! *Runs towards Kanda's room*)

73. Tie him to a chair and have a Disney movie marathon….Make sure you gag him first. (Atsuma: *Next to Kanda* I want to watch The Lion King!) (Kitsune: You picked the last one! I wanna watch The Fox and the Hound!) (Kanda: *Mmm-mmm*) (Atsuma: Shhh *lays a finger on the gag* Mulan was a mutual choice!) (Kitsune: Well I wanna watch The Fox and the Hound! You can watch The Lion King Afterwards.) (Atsuma: *pouts* Fine *After the movie removes the gag.*) (Kanda: WHAT THE HELL! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T THE STUPID HOUND JUST KILL THE DAMN FOX? *Glares at Kitsune*) (Kitsune: Umm *Slowly backs towards the door* Make sure I'm far, far away, before you untie him.) (Atsuma: Okay *Kitsune already out the door* Junk, Junk, Junk, and The Lion King, you make a peep at the end and you won't like what I do… or don't do.) (Kanda: *nods vigorously*)

74. Have Allen challenge him to another game of strip poker then call him a prissy when he says no. (Kitsune: Do I even need to go into deta-AAAAAHH!)

75. Convince General Cross to give them both 'The Talk,'… while he's drunk. (Allen: I ALREADY HAD THAT TALK! *Being dragged into a dark room by Kitsune, with his nails dug into the ground*) (Kitsune: Quit leaving marks! You need to have this talk, if you wanna have fun on your honeymoon!) (Allen: I ALREADY HAD THAT TALK! SEVERAL TIMES! HE KEPT GETTING DRUNK AND FORGOT HE GAVE IT TO ME! PLEASE GOD, _**NOT AGAIN!**_) (Atsuma: *Running like hell, with Mugen in one hand*) (Kitsune: Why are you-?) (Kanda: GET BACK HERE OROKANA USAGI!) (Kitsune: Oh. That's why) (Atsuma: *Throws Mugen into a room Kanda following close behind*) (Kitsune: *Does the same with Allen before ducking inside, and nailing the door shut*) (Atsuma: WAIT A MINUTE! Why are we in here?) (Cross: Now, Idiot Apprentice…) (Kitsune: I don't think we need to hear this *Pulls out two MP3's *) (Kitsune & Atsuma: *Turn the volume on full blast*) (Kanda & Allen: *Blushing hysterically*) (Atsuma & Kitsune: I wonder why…*Hit pause-and _**REALLY**_ wish they hadn't* *Press play*) (Atsuma: *Looking mortified*) (Kitsune: *Blushing and trying _**REALLY**_ hard not to laugh*) (Atsuma & Allen: *2 hours later. Sitting in a corner* Oh God, Oh God, _**Oh God**_!) (Kitsune: Wow, that was _way_ too detailed… GOTTA GO! *Takes off running*) (Allen: Now do you see why I didn't want 'The Talk'!) (Atsuma: SHUT UP! I wasn't supposed to hear it in the first place!) (Allen: Then why did you?) (Kanda: *Looks somewhat normal. Throws Atsuma's MP3 at her and takes off after a certain fox, since he's fairly certain this was _**her**_ idea*) (Kitsune: Did I go too far that time…? *Still running from a pissed off Kanda*)

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

Kanda: Hold very still and I'll send you to the next life, Star Shadow.

Starisia: Thanks, but I already took a vacation this year. And Atsuma and I are planning another _trip_ in the _fall._ *Glares at Atsuma*

Atsuma: I hate it when they get clever. So Kanda how's the Wife?

Kanda: YOU'RE DEAD!

Atsuma: *Grins and runs*

Kanda: *Chases after Atsuma*

Starisia: No one should be that happy to be chased by a murderious samurai… Well at least it's not me for once. Anyway, I would like to thank, La Munka Chan, LmaoLoganLol, KingRabbit, and Simza's-Heart, for reviewing the last chapter. I would also like to thank GoldPhantom and z-eion, for letting me use his OC, Phanto, for his idea (See #59) and let everyone know that the poll is still open, so please vote! I need to know if you guys want me to make a series of one-shots based on this Fic. The sooner I know the sooner I can get started. Also, if you have an idea please leave it in a review. And even if you don't then review, and let me know which one was your favorite-I just like getting reviews, they make me happy, and when I'm happy I write better. Oh and let us know if you can guess where we live! First person to guess right, gets to pic the first one-shot!

Atsuma: THIS ISNT FUN ANYMORE!

Kanda: YOU DAMN RABBIT! HOLD STILL!

Starisia: I guess I should help her… Bye-Bye! See ya next chapter!

Kanda: GET BACK HERE DAMMIT!

Starisia: That is… If we live that long…


	4. Chapter 4

**Kitsune: *Chasing Kanda with a chainsaw* STAY OUT OF MY HEAD, DAMMIT!**

**Atsuma: Umm, I'm sorry about that. Starisia had too much Coka cola an-**

**Kitsune: COKA COLA!**

**Atsuma:-And it kinda turned Kitsune into a chainsaw wielding psychopath.**

**Kitsune: BE AFRAID OF THE PSYCHOTIC FOX!**

**Kanda: Che, what else is new.**

**Kitsune: I SAID BE AFRAID DAMMIT! *Takes the chainsaw to a table* AND STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!**

**Lavi: WHO GAVE KITSUNE A CHAINSAW! And where can I get one?**

**Atsuma: Kitsune, behave or I'll get the cage… No don't you even- **

**Kitsune: *turns on Atsuma with the chainsaw* **

**Atsuma: DAMMIT! *starts running with a psychotic fox hot on her heels* Starisia doesn't own DGM… Who knows what would happen if she did. KITSUNE I AM SO PUTTING YOU IN TIME OUT AFTER THIS! **

**Kitsune: NOT IF I CUT YOU UP BEFORE YOU GET THE CHANCE!**

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

76. Switch Mugen with a stick. (Atsuma: *Running really fast… and sees Kitsune* KITSUNE! *Tackles Kitsune to the ground!*) (Kitsune: What are you a Football player!) (Atsuma: *Bouncing on Kitsune* I did something… Well technically you did something. *Stops bouncing gets up leaving something long and pointy with Kitsune before ducking into Allen's room*) (Kanda: *Coming with something less long and pointy*) (Kitsune: Is that a stick?) (Kanda: KIT-SU-NE!) (Kitsune: It wasn't me! *T^T*)

77. Tell Kanda Allen is cheating on him. (Kitsune: *muttering while petting her tail* Revenge will be mine... Kanda!) (Kanda: What do you want fox!) (Kitsune: It's Al-Al *Bursts into tears*) (Kanda: Did something happen to the Moyashi! *Hand on Mugen*) (Kitsune: All-Allen, he- I tried to stop him! He-he-he's cheating on you! *Sobbing hysterically*) (Atsuma: *Comes out of Allen's room* (Starisia: Damn, her timing sucks)) (Kitsune: WITH HER! *Points at Atsuma*) (Atsuma: What's with me?) (Allen: *Comes out buttoning his shirt* (Starisia: I don't know who has worse luck in this situation.)) (Kanda: AT-SU-MA! *Swings Mugen at Atsuma's head*) (Atsuma: EEEP! *Ducks, and gets a good inch trimmed off of her hair* Why do I have a feeling I should run now! *Bolts*) (Kanda: GET BACK HERE WENCH! I'll punish you later Moyashi!*Chases after Atsuma*) (Allen: Wait, what did I do?) (Kitsune: *Looks at Allen* Let me guess, you two were playing strip poker again?) (Allen: How does she keep beating me!) (Kitsune: Dude, we live in Las Vegas. AND SHE'S A CHEATER!) (*Elsewhere* Kanda: YOU'RE CHEATING ON Allen TOO!) (Atsuma: I _cheated_ Allen but he cheated me too.) (Allen: *Later that night* *Comes limping out of Kanda's room* It was a misunderstanding! He didn't have to be so rough!) (Atsuma: *Coming back from the infirmary* Tell me about it!) (Kanda: *Wraps an arm around Allen's waist.* Who said we were done here? You're punishment is nowhere _near_ over.) (Atsuma: I wonder if Kitsune replaced the camera yet…)

78. Drug him, and have Lavi take him to Disney land. (Kitsune: Do we need to explain? *Pocketing a syringe?*)

79. Do #78 and take him on the, 'It's a small world after all' ride. (Atsuma: I LOVE THAT RIDE!) (Kanda: *Trying to destroy that ride.*) (Lavi: LET'S GO AGAIN! *Dragging Kitsune onto the boat*) (Atsuma: *Dragging Kanda on to the boat*) (Kitsune: NO! PLEASE NOT AGAIN! *Jumps out of the boat* (Starisia: For the record she hates water.)) (Lavi: None of that Kitsu. *Drags her back in, and ties her up beside the tied up Kanda*) (Kanda & Kitsune: *One week later* It's a small world after all. It's a small worl-DAMN THOSE RABBITS!) (Atsuma: I don't suppose this means they'd enjoy the miniature version.) (Lavi: Let's take em' on it anyway!) (Kitsune: *Pulls out the chainsaw*) (Kanda: *Draws Mugen* Just this once, Fox I'm not gonna kill you.) (Kitsune: We have a mutual enemy now… THE RABBITS MUST DIE! *Attacks Lavi with the chainsaw*) (Kanda: *Attacks Atsuma*) (Starisia: You know it's bad when those two are teaming up…)

80. Hide a live Lion in his room. (Atsuma: *Petting her lion in the unoccupied room.) (Kitsune:*Paler than usual-now _that's_ saying something* Nice kitty.) (Lion: *Eyeing her tail before attacking*) (Atsuma: We should go. *drags a mortified Kitsune out of the room*) (Kitsune: My precious tail… kitty's owner will pay….) (Kanda: *entering his lion infested room after a long hard mission* What the-? *dodges long, sharp claws*) (Lion: *roaring because he was startled by the man*) (Kanda: *Slams himself out of his room* KITSUNE! IT'S FOX SEASON! *takes off in search of said fox*) (Kitsune: I'm surprised he didn't say that one sooner.) (Atsuma: It's always fox season as far as the Order is concerned.) (Kitsune: Gee thanks, you are such a good friend.) (Atsuma: I know I am… Now start running! *smiling innocently*) (Kitsune: Why should I-AH! *dodges Mugen* IT WASN'T ME, DAMMIT!)

81. Fill his room to the brim with Lotus flowers, and watch him panic trying to find the real one. (Kitsune: Back, back, wait- Ah, you almost ran me over! Stop!) (Atsuma: *Driving the Semi-trailer* She should know I am bad with any type of directions.) (*Later*) (Kanda:*Enters his room* *Widens eyes before frantically searching.*) (Kitsune: Should we tell him that we gave it to the lion for safe keeping.) (Atsuma: He'll come for it eventually.) (Kitsune: Good point. Let's go play poker with Allen. We'll tie him up afterwards.) (Atsuma: Sure. *Both walking to Allen's room*) (Kitsune: It's fun seeing Kanda molest the Moyashi. *smiling sweetly*) (Atsuma: … I will make a coffin for you, after Kanda finishes with Allen.) (Kitsune: Oh Allen~Chan~!) (Allen: Oh crap!)

82. Yell strike every time he walks in the room. (Kitsune: Oh~ Atsuma could you yell strike for me when Kanda comes in?) (Atsuma: *eating cake* Sure!) (Kanda: *walks in with Allen*) (Atsuma: STRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIKE! *WOLF WHISTLES*) (Kanda and Allen: *Glare before running towards her* YOU ARE ONE DEAD RABBIT!) (Atsuma: *grins and starts running*) (Kitsune: *watching all three* that went better that expec- NO!) (Atsuma: *Runs to Kitsune*) (Kitsune and Atsuma: *running for their lives.) ((Starisia: Huh, never thought Allen was as jealous as Kanda. Good to know.))

83. Put a really tiny speaker (that is still REALLY loud) in his uniform and Play nothing but Caramelldansen. (Atsuma: I know the dance!) (Kitsune: Even I'm not that cruel.) (Kanda: *Shredding his coat to stop the obnoxious song* It's a day for hunting both rabbit's) (Atsuma and Lavi: Did we go a wee bit to far…. NAH! *running for their lives.*)

84. Play country music 24/7 on every golem in the Order. (Atsuma: Don't play country music) (Kanda: *Goes to the training room, the only place that has not been invaded by country music playing golems*) (Allen: *Comes in singing*Our song is slamming screen door, sneaking out late tapping on your window, when we're on the phone and you talk real~ slow Cause it's late and your mama don't know.) (Kanda: *Temple vein throbbing* Shut up you damn Moyashi!) (Allen: *continues singing not listening to Kanda* Our song is the way you laughed, the first date man I didn't kiss her [him] when I should have and when I got home before I said amen asking god if he~ could play it again…) (Kanda: *Kisses Allen to shut him the fuck up*) (Allen: *Starts to turn blue ~wait for it~ and then passes out.) (Kanda: Peace at last.) (Lavi: *Comes in singing* If I die young-) (Kanda: YOUR GONNA DIE YOUNG ALRIGHT! *draws Mugen*) (Lavi: *Starts running… while singing*-bury me in satin lay me down on a bed of roses, sink me in the river at dawn, send me away to words of a love song)

85. Let Atsuma throw lotus flower petals at everything. (Kanda:*Gets flower petals thrown in his face * Where did you get them from?) (Atsuma: *Shows hourglass with one petal left* From here! Oh one more. *Throws it up*) (Kanda: *petrified with fear*) (Atsuma: *Happily skipping away*) (Kanda: *Suddenly realizes he is still alive. Unsheathes Mugen* WHERE IS THE FOX! *Presses Mugen to Atsuma's back*) (Atsuma: To leave a death threat press one but don't be surprise if the inbox is full, to file a complaint press two, to cuss her out press three again don't be surprised if the inbox is full, to leave a decent comment press four but don't use it to cuss her out that is, but do not press five for that will blow up her room… BEEP) (Kanda: *Presses five* *Later that night* Damn Moyashi taking my bed.) (Allen: Well it's your fault my room blew up.) (Atsuma: Oh so that's where I left the bomb.) (Starisia: Does anyone else see what's wrong with that sentence?)

86. Make Kanda take Atsuma to the amusement park. (Starisia:*Two hours later* Where is Atsuma?) (Kanda: Right here *Yanks on the leash… Which, comes out, empty.* Or not.) (Atsuma: *On top of the Ferris wheel… outside her cart* this is so much fun!) (Starisia and Kanda: I ain't gonna get her! How did she get out of her cart…) (Kanda:…) (Starisia: Rock-Paper-Scissors?) (Kanda: You're on!) (Starisia: ROCK I WIN!) (Kanda: Paper beats rock!) (Starisia: Oh really *punches Kanda in the gut* I'm so sorry I thought paper would protect you.) (Kanda: I see your point… I'll get the rope!) (Atsuma: *Round and round she goes where she stops nobody knows… maybe Kanda does and also Starisia* PS: Don't try this at home.)

87. Hug/Cling to him. (Starisia: *staring in amazement* Never thought she could do that in her sleep….) (Atsuma: *clinging to a struggling samurai* No my black bear… *tightens grip*) (Allen: … never sleeping in the same bed.) ((Kitsune: At least it isn't me…again.)) (Starisia: Yeah we still have those bruises from when she slammed us into that table.) (Kanda: GET THE FUCKING RABBIT OFF ME!) (Lavi: What did I do?) (Kanda: NOT YOU HER!)

88. Give him a Perm. (Kanda: *Unsheathes Mugen* who was it?*threatening Starisia*) (Starisia: I-I- I don't know… *staring at Kanda's curled hair with the look of terror and great amusement*) (Atsuma: *Playing cards in Allen's room with an iron right at their feet*Perfect revenge no?) (Allen: Yeah... got any threes?) (Atsuma: Gold fish… I hope Kitsune can run fast…) (Allen: Don't you *screams of agony echo through the halls* mean go fish.) (Atsuma: Do you really want to fish or do you want a gold fish?) (Allen: … How about going for dango instead?) (Atsuma: Okay.) (Kitsune: *screams* DAMN YOU STUPID RABBIT I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS… !...but very nicely done…)

89. Erase Allen's memory and make him believe he's Lavi's boyfriend instead of Kanda's. (Kitsune: *pocketing a vile while leaving Allen's room* This should be interesting.) (Kanda: What're you up to fox?) (Kitsune: Nothing, nothing at all *Smiling sweetly*) (Kanda: Yeah, it'll be a cold day in hell when I believe that.) (Atsuma: *The next day*Allen-Chan~!) (Allen: Huh? Who're you? And who's he? *Looking at Lavi*) (Lavi: So Kitsu actually went through with it…) (Atsuma: YEP! Well, I'm Atsuma and this is your boyfriend *Smiling sweetly*) (Lavi: Hey Alle-WAIT WHAT!) (Atsuma: Aww, no reason to be shy about it~) (Lavi: Yeah, so this is how you introduce us 'Hey, I'm Atsuma and he's the one who's gonna die soon!') (Kitsune: *Comes up behind the clueless rabbit* Awww, c'mon Rabi~ we both know you think Allen-Chan's cute~) (Allen: Who's she?) (Atsuma: She's just a cute, innocent little fox) (Allen: … for some reason I have a hard time believing that…) (Kitsune: But I am cute and innocent!) (Lavi: *Snickering* Yeah, and I'm the tooth fairy…) (Kitsune: *Glares* Here Lavi, why not give your boyfriend a little kiss. *Pushes Lavi*) (Lavi: wha-! *Staggers forward until he falls on Allen… and is suddenly kissing him*) (Kanda: *Comes in* What the-Usagi!) (Lavi: Ah shit! *Struggles to his feet and takes off running*) (Kanda: *Unsheathes Mugen* YOU'RE DEAD! *Takes off after said dead rabbit*) (Atsuma: *Gets the camera and chases after them* Hey Lavi you were right! You are gonna die soon and I'll get it all on tape!) (Lavi: NOT HELPING!) (Allen: *Stares after the them before looking at Kitsune* Who was that?) (Kitsune: Oh, no worries, you'll find out later tonight *Smiles sweetly and makes a mental note to replace the camera in Kanda's room*) (Allen: Why does that scare me…?) (Kitsune: Excellent question.) (Allen: *The next morning, rubbing his lower back* Okay, so Kanda's boyfriend. Not Lavi.) (Atsuma and Kitsune: *Smiling sweetly* How'd you figure that out?)

90. Replace his toothpaste with numbing gel. (Kanda: WABBID!) (Atsuma and Lavi: Which one?) (Kanda: De on dadh dod de pasde….) (Atsuma and Lavi: *laughing their asses off.*) (Starisia: … which one of you got the tooth paste?) (Atsuma: Me. Why?) (Starisia: You got numbing gel. *laughing out loud.*) (Atsuma: …I knew that…. *laughing nervously.*) (Starisia: Who else use it?) (Atsuma: No one… I hope…) (Starisia: I fear for the others…) (Kanda: *chasing the run-away rabbit* C'm bac'!) (Atsuma: I don't want to die!)

91: Make him take care of a sick Atsuma. (Kanda: Why the fuck would I do a thing like that!) (Kitsune: Because if you don't then a certain tape will be going up on the internet…) (Kanda: *Pales* What tape?) (Kitsune: The tape of you and a certain Moyashi having… 'fun') (Kanda: I thought I took that!) (Kitsune: Did you honestly think **_I_** wouldn't have thought to make copies~?) (Kanda: *Gritting his teeth* Fine. I'll do it. *Silently vows to murder the bloody fox first chance he gets*) (Kitsune: Never trust a fox. It'll only come back to bite you.) (Atsuma: Kandy I'm hungry…) (Kanda: Fine. What do you want?) (Atsuma: Uhhh carrot soup.) (Kanda: I don't know how to make that.) (Atsuma: Then chicken noodle soup. *Starts rambling on about what is in chicken noodle soup*) (Kanda: *Grumbles* How about fox stew…) (Kitsune: Yeah, you do realize that this isn't the only copy, right?) (Kanda: *Glares at the fox before snapping at Atsuma* SHUT UP ALREADY!) (Atsuma: You shouldn't yell at sick people!) (Kanda: Well I don't know how to make that either.) (Atsuma: Then what do you know how to make?) (Kanda: Soba.) (Atsuma: I don't want anything then. Sing me the bunny song! I want to sleep.) (Kanda: The what!) (Atsuma: You know. It goes 'nice bunny, soft bunny…') (Kanda: *Slowly pulling a pillow out from behind Atsuma*) (Atsuma: *Continues to sing… randomly*) (Kanda: *Starts smothering Atsuma* *Mumbles* Oh you'll sleep all right… forever *Malicious Aura*) (Kitsune: I wonder what'll happen if he finds out I already uploaded it… oh no. He's wearing _that_ smile… *slowly backing away*) (Kanda: *Pulls away when Atsuma stops kicking… still grinning* Now to murder the fox.) (Atsuma: *Moves the pillow off when their gone.*) (Allen: *Peeks out from under the bed* Are they gone?) (Atsuma: Yep!) (Allen: Good. *Pulls out a deck of cards* Now give me my rematch!)

92. Have Atsuma stalk his every move. (Kanda: FUCK NO!) (Atsuma: But why? I'll be really quiet. PLEASE! *hiding camera behind her back*) (Starisia: She's a hopeless case.) (Atsuma: *giving Kanda her puppy dog eyes.* Pwetty pwease.) (Kanda: *twitching* FUCKING HELL NO! *storms off*) (Atsuma: *pouts for a moment before following.*) (Starisia: She's not going to live long.) (Atsuma: *screams in fear* I'M SORRY Kanda! I WILL DELETE THE NUDE PHOTOS! *Running away as an angry samurai tries to kill her with nothing but a towel on*) (Starisia and Allen: *blinking* what just happened…?) ((Kitsune: Atsuma came running and a practically nude Kanda followed after her.)) (Starisia: Okay…) (Atsuma: KYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA SAVE ME THERE IS A PEDO AFTER ME!) (Kanda: WHO ARE YOU CALL- *his towel fell*) (Atsuma: *took more pictures* this is good stuff!) (Kitsune: *Looks away* You know considering he looks like that I wouldn't complain so much.) (Allen: *blushes and looks away* after a while it doesn't make up for the back ache.) (Kitsune: So you admit he is good looking.) ( Allen: *Blushes* Shut up!)

93. Tell him Tyki's a better seme. (Kanda: What was that?) (Kitsune: Well, I'm pretty sure he makes Lavi scream a lot louder than you make Allen. *Sly smile*) (Kanda: You wanna bet on that fox? *Grins maliciously*) (Kitsune: *Grins* Sure, but I'll need proof…*Holds up the camera*) (Kanda: Fine, you'll get your proof, but this ends up anywhere else you're dead. *Snatches the camera*) (Atsuma: *Playing Poker with Allen is his room* *Shivers* Why do I suddenly fear for you?) (Allen: I don't know why… but I have a similar feeling.) ((Starisia: When will he learn to stop playing cards with her, we live in fucking Vegas.)) (Kanda: *Next Morning* *Throws the camera at Kitsune.* that loud enough for ya?) (Kitsune: I'll let you know.) (Allen: *In too much pain to get out of bed*: I am not letting him touch me for a month. I should have listened to Atsuma…) (Kitsune and Atsuma: *reviewing the tape*) (Atsuma: He isn't going to have a voice for a while.) (Kitsune: *grins evilly* we should tell Tyki that Kanda is a better seme.) (Atsuma: You do that and I will warn Lavi…) (Kitsune: Why? He is too stupid to listen.) (Atsuma: At least he'll be prepared.) (Kitsune: *stares at Atsuma* *five… four… three… two…* *Burst out laughing*) (Atsuma: It's true! He deserves a heads up.) (Kitsune: Yeah think carefully about what you said.) (Atsuma: *Blushing* Oh… you pervert!)

94. Do number 92 and tell him Atsuma is selling them to the highest bidder. (Kitsune: You mostly got his hips… they're not going to sell well.) ((Starisia: What's with you and his hips?) (Kanda: Give them here!) (Atsuma: You have to catch me first.*Runs away*) (Kitsune and Starisia: And yet again she is chased by a homicidal samurai… this is becoming quite the love hate relationship…) (Kanda: don't you dare throw those in the air!) (Atsuma: WEE! *does the opposite of what he said*) (Kanda: You are one dead rabbit! Tonight is rabbit stew!) (Kitsune: *Perks up* Oh that sounds good!) (Atsuma: One rabbit down ten more will come, knock those down and a hundred will come, knock those down and a thousand will come, knock those down and ten thousands will come! You will never escape the evil dust bunnies.) (Kanda: Did she just say evil dust bunnies?) (Starisia and Kitsune: We find it best not to ask questions…)

95. Tell him that Allen's virginity was taken by… Tyki. (Starisia: I swear! I had My Immortal on loop! Kitsune had nothing to do with this and neither did I!) (Kanda: *Presses Mugen to the blonde's throat* Is it true?) (Starisia: Huh…?) (Kanda: *Presses Mugen harder to her throat* Is. It. True?) (Starisia: Wha… WHY THE HELL WOULD I KNOW A THING LIKE THAT! ASK HIM!) (Kanda: *Drags Starisia to Allen's room by the collar of her jacket* let's ask the source.) (Starisia: Why do I have to go?) (Kanda: I need someone to kill if this is a lie.) (Starisia: Why the hell is it me?) (Kanda: Because you're the closest, and that damn dark side is probably the source of this.) (Starisia: What-) (Kanda: Shut up and follow! *Storms in to see Allen and Atsuma sitting on the bed playing cards* Scram Rabbit. *pins Allen to the bed* and I have questions for you.) (Allen: Ah… okay.) (Starisia: *slowly backing away towards the door*) (Kanda: Oh no you don't, you are not leaving until I say you are Fox.) (Allen: Uh… Kanda, what is this all about?) (Kanda: Has he ever played with you?) (Allen: Who?) (Kanda: that bastard Mikk.) (Allen: Yes?) (Starisia: Strike one for Allen.) (Kanda: Does he have nickname for you?) (Allen: Yes…?) (Starisia: Strike two for Allen.) (Kanda: Has he ever been inside of you?) (Allen: Well there was this one time he…) (Atsuma: I don't think he's giving the right answers.) (Starisia: I don't think _he's_ asking the right questions.) (Kanda: Shut up you two. *temple vein throbbing* Last question, has he ever made you scream?) (Allen: Uh… Yes?) (Starisia: And that is a home run for Kanda; we are out of here.) (Kanda: Now that they are gone, let's see if I can make you scream louder.) (Allen: *Pales* what just happened?) (Lavi: *looks at Tyki* I told Kanda but why did you need me to tell him that anyway?) (Tyki: No reason love just needed to hear something.) (*Later that night echoes could be heard*) (Starisia: *Looks at Atsuma* so who do you think wins?) (Atsuma: I think Tyki. He seems to be doing a pretty good job at making Lavi scre- *A particularly loud scream could be heard*) (Starisia: Oh really I think Kanda.) (Atsuma: Definitely... Should we tell Komui Allen's not going to come in tomorrow?) (Starisia: No he'll figure it out eventually.) (Komui:* Hiding under his desk* How dare they defile my precious Lenalee's ears with those wrenched noises of theirs.)

96. Hide a Sir Komlin in his room. (Atsuma: … Komui you are getting out of hand…) (Starisia: You know it is a bad thing she's saying that.) (Komui: He will pay for defiling my precious Lenalee.) (Atsuma: *whispers* I am glad he doesn't know she is the president of the Yullen fan club.) (Kanda: *Unlocks the door only to have the entire wall get knocked out* what the-) (Sir Komlin the 31st: *Locks in on Kanda* Target acquired.) (Kanda: Tch. *Unsheathes Mugen* another pile of junk. *Slices its head off* Looks like I am staying with the Moyashi tonight. *smirking at the thought* *Starts heading towards the Moyashi's room*) (Sir Komlin:* Stops playing dead and stars firing missiles at a retreating Kanda* Must destroy Kanda, Yuu.) (Atsuma: I didn't see that coming.) (Starisia: Neither did I, I never expected Komui to fix a repetitive mistake like that.) (Kanda: Fuck! *Barely dodging the missiles*) (Sir Komlin: *Starts to spark*) (Atsuma: Is that supposed to happen Komui?) (Komui: *Teary eyes* No…) (*Sir Komlin went up in flames*) (Kanda: *continues towards Allen's room*)

97. Convince Jerry to throw a wedding party for Allen and Kanda. (Atsuma: I have nothing to do with this.) (Starisia: Yes you do.) (Atsuma: I only handed out the invitations. I will not convince Jerry to lose his cutie pie.) (Kanda: *Walks in* Who's cutie pie?) (Starisia: Yours.) (Atsuma:… He already lost him.) (Starisia: The screams prove that much.) (Kanda: What?) (Starisia: Nothing. Just don't come to the dining hall until seven or so…)

98. Give him a wrong wedding gift. (Atsuma: Here you go!) (Kanda: What is this?) (Atsuma: Make up.) (Kanda: *twitching* Why?) (Atsuma: I thought this might make you look more feminine.) (Kanda: WHAT!) (Atsuma: Well you already sound manly you don't need them to think that you look like one.) (Kanda: I AM A MAN!) (Atsuma: Wait what? *starts running.*) (Kanda: IDIOT RABBIT PREPARE TO DIE!) (Atsuma: I am too young to die!) (Kanda: Too bad. *Chases her with Mugen*) (Atsuma: I really thought you were a girl.) (Starisia: She is not helping her case.)

99. Tell him he has one day to live. (Kanda: BULLSHIT!) (Atsuma: Uh…. Fine.) (Starisia: That ended way before it began.) (Atsuma: Shut up…) (Starisia: Well ya should have known that one was gonna fail, idiot!) (Atsuma: I'm being called stupid by a blond… what's wrong with this picture?) (Starisia: *Death glare* this blond doesn't take well to blond jokes…) (Kanda: *smirks as Atsuma is chased away by the outraged Starisia* At this rate I won't have to lift a finger. They'll kill each other.) (Atsuma: *Yelps in pain* That hurts, that hurts, that hurts, I'M SORRY!) (Starisia: *Sweatdrops* I didn't even do anything to her…) (Kanda: *Sweatdrops* She's still useless…)

100. Get a hammer and start chasing Allen. (Atsuma: Allen, come back!) (Allen: Heck No! Kanda help me! *being chases by a hammer wielding Atsuma and having the weirdest sense of déjà vu*) (Starisia: Where did she get that hammer?) (Allen: _That's_ what you ask? I wanna know what kinda psycho chooses a hammer as a weapon to begin with! Wait a minute… hammer… m-Master. *Huddled in a corner* Ma-Ma… Ma-Master… I DON'T WANNA SEE MASTER!) (Atsuma: *Looks at Starisia with the hammer in hand* I'm not a psycho. Just Hyper!) (Kanda: *walks in* what the hell happened to him?) (Starisia: I think he is living a traumatic experience.) (Atsuma: Hi Kanda! Like my new hammer?) (Kanda: Hammer… trauma… Allen. Ah.) (Atsuma: I was only going to fix his wall… then he ran away. *Looks at Kanda, the hammer pulled up.*) (Kanda: Gee I wonder why…)

101. Throw him an actual pity party. (Kanda: I hate parties!) (Lavi: Aww, c'mon Yuu! Just stay for an hour and if you're not havin' fun then you can leave early.) (Kitsune: Please Kanda? I promise I'll behave.) (Kanda: FINE! *Storms off*) (Atsuma: *Looking at Kitsune* Did you have to spike the punch?) (Kitsune: Yes.) (Atsuma: Why?) (Kitsune: I have plans and *Points at Allen* he's much easier to handle when he's drunk.) (Atsuma: What're you planning…?) (Kitsune: You'll see.) (Atsuma: *Half hour later* So this was what you were planning?) (Kitsune: YEP!) (Allen: *Drunk off his ass and tied to a bed* I 'ate you, gawd, I hate you both! Just die and if not I will 'ill you, slowly and painfully) (Atsuma and Kitsune: *Sweatdrop*) (Kitsune: I think drunk Allen might be darker than black Allen.) (Atsuma: I think it might be a combination of both. Hang on, let me try something. Hey Allen do you wanna play strip poker?) (Allen: I hate you fucking both! Die, be gone, and don't ever come back!) (Kitsune: Okay! *Dragging Atsuma out the door*) (Allen: Untie me first!) (Kanda: *Passes the Rabbit and Fox in the halls as he's walking toward his room* What are you two up to?) (Kitsune: Oh, you'll see.) (Kanda: What the he-*Stops midsentence as he enters the room to see a drunk moyashi tied to his bed* what the… Moyashi?) (Allen: Die, just die, you mother fucking demon. You shouldn't exist, I hate you, I hate you so much. Monster, pervert, pedophilic bastard!) (Kanda: What the fuck!) (Allen: I hate you, you insensitive jerk, I wish you were dead, I never wanna see your face or any part of you ever again for as long as I live! You perverted son of a-) (Kanda: Well someone's either drunk or really wants to be punished *Locks the door*) (Allen: Huh? What did I do? *The next morning. Hung-over and in too much pain to stand* I'm never drinking again. Correction, I'm never drinking anything _they_ give me again.) (Atsuma: How long do you think that'll last?) (Kitsune: I'd say less than an hour.) (Atsuma: Let's find out shall we? Hey Allen I have a cure for the hangover and maybe the pain as well!) (Allen: Really? Can I have it?) (Kitsune: He never learns…)

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

**A/N: Atsuma: Our birthdays passed! *turns to Kanda* what did you get me?**

**Kanda: You get to live another year.**

**Atsuma: Okay I can live with that.**

**Kitsune: Ha! You aren't getting anything! And what did you get me?**

**Kanda: Same as her. You also get to live another year.**

**Kitsune: *mutters* He says that now… wait until he reads concrete angel.**

**Kanda: *glares* what was that?**

**Kitsune: Nothing! Well everyone, sorry this took so long but here it is! The final chapter of 101!**

**Atsuma: Just so you know she is the reason this took so long.**

**Kitsune: Not my fault I was never in a funny mood when you came over.**

**Atsuma: … Sure not your fault, got it.**

**Kitsune: Shut up, rabbit. Well, this may be the last official chapter but if you keep giving us ideas there might be more…**

**Atsuma: You do that. I'm going to retire now.**

**Kitsune: Aww… it's so cute that she thinks she actually has a choice.**

**Atsuma: *Sleepy Rabbit* I do have a choice. I have a choice in whether or not I do it against my will.**

**Kitsune: Exactly. So what was with the black bear?**

**Atsuma: I was having a dre-**

**Kitsune: Well, this is gonna be a while. **

**Atsuma: *Rambling on about the black bear and what she would name it if she had one* I really like Cheeto, though.**

**Kitsune: I thought Cheeto was a lion?**

**Atsuma: Cheeto could be a bear too!**

**Kitsune: Whatever. Anyway, sorry again that this took so long!**

**Atsuma: REVIEW IF YOU WANT! And even if you don't review anyway!**

**Kanda: YOU'RE NOT DOING ANY MORE!**

**Kitsune and Atsuma: Wanna bet on that?  
>Kanda: Yeah, I'll bet you. Nigentou! <strong>

**Kitsune and Atsuma: CRAP! *Take off running***

**Kanda: GET BACK HERE!**


End file.
